The following U.S. patents may be relevant to the invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,111, 3,736,422, 3,784,909, 4,086,491 and 6,657,212, all of which are incorporated by reference herein. Additional details about a micro-optical measuring system and method capable of measuring a profile of an electron beam or other similar beams for which measurements are sought, and method for performing measurements using the system, are disclosed in U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 61/440,443 filed Feb. 8, 2011 and International Application No. PCT/US2012/024312, filed Feb. 8, 2012.